


☽  Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight.  ☾

by IridescentOSH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied norenmin, Jisung Chenle and Taeyong are only mentioned, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentOSH/pseuds/IridescentOSH
Summary: Lately, Mark is anxious because of his upcoming appearance in a variety show where he needs to drink alcohol. The problem is, he never ever drank anything of the sort before, not even once. But that's without counting on Donghyuck's help, who pretends to have a foolproof idea to help him with this...





	☽  Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight.  ☾

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, fellow NCTzens!
> 
> I started writing this after the preview of Mark in Life Bar was released. I decided just yesterday to finish this for my baby's brithday. It's the first NCT fic I uploaded for now, and I hope it won't be the last!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry in advance if some things are not clear enough. I like this story, but not as much as I wanted, so I'm sorry too if you find it kind of rushed. It's heavily inspired by the [first](https://youtu.be/xG_rJZpUtJY) teaser of Go.
> 
> #HappyHaechanDay ♡

It's not that Donghyuck's idea was a bad idea in itself, but it really was. When the red head came to Mark one day after practice and suggested that he should try drinking before filming the variety show he was going to guest on, Mark seriously thought this was a good idea coming from Donghyuck, for once. Sure, he himself was worried about making a fool out of himself on national tv, as he never drank any form of alcohol before, and the younger one, knowing him better than anyone else, found out about this concern of him even without having to talk to him. It was how deep their friendship was.

But now, Mark didn't think the same way anymore. Not when his cheeks were starting to feel hot, and his steps not as determined as they usually were.

"Ya!" he heard Renjun yell, reprimanding the two maknae, having without a doubt dissed him. Again.

Here he was, a few days later, in the Dream dorm, for a "sleepover", as Donghyuck said when he first asked the hyungs and the managers, all coupled with an angelic face and a few tricks he learned through the years. But of course, it was everything except a regular sleepover. For once, Donghyuck managed to sneak in alcohol with Jaemin's help. Mark didn't really know how and when they did it, especially since the dorm auntie almost came every day to clean it and wash their clothes when needed. How they managed this feat still remains a mystery to Mark, even after thinking about it hard enough that it only resulted in him getting a migraine.

Before they started, however, it was decided unanimously that the two youngers weren't allowed to drink, let alone come near any alcoholic drink. Only the only legal and the soon-to-be legal members were allowed to.

After a lot of whining from them and a promise from Mark to buy them as much ramyeon as they wanted, they finally agreed. Which leads us to now.

Blue and purple lights were on, Mark even wondered were the hell those were coming from, as well as loud music, but, surprisingly, they were having fun, Mark included. The two youngers were jumping on the couch while screaming loudly, more like Chenle screeching like a dying hyena, a glass of coke in their hands, playing with little leds and incidentally annoying the elders by pointing them on their face. Among other things.

As for the '00 line, they were busy laughing together a few meters further, a bottle of beer clutched in their hands. The taste wasn't that bad, Mark had thought when he hesitantly took his first sip, but the way Renjun's face scrunched up made them laugh to the point of tears. And it was only the beginning.

Now nursing his second bottle of beer of the night, Mark let his gaze wander on Renjun and Donghyuck, happily dancing to the beat of an old R’N’B song, back leaning against the living room wall. It was kind of mesmerizing, the way Donghyuck moved and mouthed lazily along the lyrics, eyes half lidded, and the earring of his freshly pierced earlobe dangling along. Mark suddenly felt his throat become dry, so he nonchalantly brought back the bottle to his lips, taking a big gulp to quench his thirst.

Jeno was on the side near the kitchen, giggling like an idiot to whatever Jaemin had said, his eyes set on the dancing duo too, focused on Renjun. It was known within the group that there was something going on between Renjun, Jaemin and him, even if the others didn't exactly knew the nature of it. But it was alright, it wasn't really important either way, as long as it didn't include members going at each other throat, Taeyong didn't mind. So nothing that's likely to ever happen.

But still, seeing those three interacts always succeed in making Mark smile, like the proud mom he was. And honestly speaking, he would do anything right now to avoid looking at Donghyuck when he was in this state. Sure, he always was cautious whenever he was around Donghyuck, but tonight, something broke inside of him and it was painstakingly bearable to look at him without being fully drawn. And it really wasn't because he was tipsy, nope, not at all.

"Hey loser! What are you doing over there, all alone?" Donghyuck's high pitched voice cut through the loud music, and Mark grimaced, as it seemed to be an octave higher than usual.

Then, a few seconds after, it dawned on him that he would have to look at Donghyuck to answer, and his frown deepened. Letting out a long sigh to brace himself, he finally looked up from the floor, for his eyes to fall on intense brown ones already on him, and Mark felt the strong shiver that coursed through his body. Oh shit. He was so done for.

They held the eye contact for a mere few seconds, before Mark started to see the familiar looking wrinkles form around Donghyuck's eyes in slow motion, and only then he redirected his gaze to the blinding smile the younger was now offering him.

"Come on," the younger said, extending the hand that wasn't holding his beer vaguely towards Mark, "I wanna dance with you too."

And Mark gulped. How come he could say no to this smile? When Donghyuck was looking this adorable with slightly flushed cheeks? Mark wondered for a moment if this was because of his dancing or of the alcohol. Maybe both.

"Fuck it." Mark mumbled to himself, before crossing the living room to take Donghyuck's hand, who then proceeded to drag him closer.

"Hi." Donghyuck adorably said, cheekbones endearingly full and high.

From up close, Mark noticed Donghyuck was even prettier. His hair was a mess, the redness of his cheeks was less noticeable on his tan skin, but any less beautiful. Mark couldn't resist long before he was smiling back at him. Damn, he was so whipped. But how could he not when his friend was so ethereal??

Trying in vain to keep his composure, Mark decided to check on Renjun, dancing a few steps behind the two of them. The Chinese boy was losing himself to the music, eyes closed as he moved along the loud bass. Chuckling to himself, he looked back at Donghyuck, who seemed confused by his little laugh.

"What?" Mouthed the latter. Mark just shook his head towards the last two '00 liners. Donghyuck seemed to understand immediately, as an adorably soft smile graced his lips. “They’re so helplessly in love with him, it’s quite funny to see.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of them!”

“I wasn’t, Markie poo.” The red-haired boy answered, dragging Mark closer by draping both his arms against the boy’s neck.

Mark gulped with difficulty at the close proximity between their two faces with the new position. However, Donghyuck seems unbothered by it, still dancing to the now heavy beat of the song playing. From this point of view, Mark couldn’t resist but be drawn by the younger’s glassy eyes, and surprised himself when he thanks the alcoholic beverage for having such effects on Donghyuck. He was really beautiful. Even more than usual.

With the minutes passing by, Mark found it harder and harder for him to concentrate on the words leaving the smaller’s mouth. Instead, he wrapped his arms that were until now resting by his side around Donghyuck’s narrow waist, not even trying to suppress the want to feel him. He’s been crushing on him for so long, that Mark doesn’t even remember a day were he was not panicking inside whenever Donghyuck was near him. So yeah, it’s already been going on for quite some time, that even Johnny and Jaehyun were starting to ask him embarrassing questions.

But tonight… Tonight, he wasn’t so sure that he’ll be able to control himself. Whether it was the alcohol speaking or not, Mark feels like he better let it all out, before it starts eating him even more. With this new resolution on his mind, he took to deep breath to face the younger. Donghyuck was still having the time of his life, dancing while singing and clinging to his best friend like a koala. Their face were a few centimeters from each other, and the older’s breath hitting his left cheek seem to bring Donghyuck back to reality. His eyes studied Mark’s whole face for a few interminable seconds for the latter, before the older decided to just go for it.

Without thinking more, he crashed his lips on the younger one, who let out a sound of pure surprise from the back of his throat. When Donghyuck was still not reacting a few seconds later, Mark knew he was doomed and pulled back halfheartedly. He was already imagining the smaller’s hurtful words that were soon to come. So the surprise was total when, instead, Donghyuck pulled him back in, kissing him back hard, both hands on Mark’s cheeks.

Too shocked to react right away, Mark finally relaxed and kissed back just as fervently, hands squeezing Donghyuck’s waist. Kissing Donghyuck is not like Mark ever thought it would be. There's no fireworks, no sparks. It just felt _right_. Feeling Donghyuck smile into the kiss, Mark smiled back, pulling away to look at the younger. His face was flushed, eyes hazy and his now red lips forming an adorable little pout. Mark’s heart swelled with joy, pulling Donghyuck back into another kiss.

“Fuck… You don’t even know since how long I wanted to do this…” Mark cursed, earning a laugh from a shy looking Donghyuck, hiding his face in the junction of the older’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m glad you did it this time.” He whispered against the warm skin, a small smile stretching his lips. “’Cause I wanted to kiss you for a long time too.”

Mark groaned when he saw how cute Donghyuck was after he confessed, then angled the younger’s head up for another kiss. This time, it lasted longer than the previous ones. The both of them were slowly becoming bolder, Donghyuck nibbling hungrily on Mark’s lower lip, tangling his hands in his hyung’s locks, one of them still holding onto the bottle of beer.

“I really like you a lot…” Mark mumbled against the younger’s swelled lips.

“Shut up,” he answered back, rolling his eyes for good measure.

Just as they were about to exchange another kiss, the front door opened suddenly, banging loudly against the wall. Everything then went crashing down, with an angry looking Taeyong glaring at them from the entryway. Mark vaguely registered Donghyuck cuddling to his side at the sight of the red haired male, whining at the back of his throat. He knew the younger was in trouble, but Mark couldn’t help but wrap his left arm around his shoulders and bring him closer.

As if sensing the ginger haired boy discomfort, Taeyong redirected his heated glare towards the leader of the dreamies, squinting sideway at the alcohol bottles in both their hands. Mark followed the older’s eyes as they focused on the others beer bottles Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were holding, before lifting an eyebrow at the maknaes’ cups.

"I SWEAR THESE TWO ARE JUST HIGH ON SUGAR." Mark instantly panicked, knowing what Taeyong was going to ask him even before he opened his mouth.

Donghyuck chuckled against his side, making Mark freeze once again, as one could instantly pick up the tipsy state of his. Taeyong comically wide eyes focused back on the maknae of 127 so fast that Mark was sure he got whiplash. Still giggling, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s clammy hand, and ran with him trailing behind towards their shared bedroom of this dorm, locking the door before the older could scold them for drinking. The scolding could wait for another day.

Exhausted from their little getaway, they both crashed on one of their beds while laughing, eyes on the ceiling, trying desperately to catch their breath. Calmed down after a few more laughing fits, Donghyuck suddenly hovered over Mark, surprising the latter. Smiling softly, Donghyuck then proceed to bend down to Mark to press yet another kiss on his awaiting mouth.

So yeah, Donghyuck could have the worst idea ever, but sometimes… Sometimes, Mark thinks it’s all worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/peachy_hyuck?s=09)


End file.
